The Diary Of A Madman
by Mortimor J. Windsor
Summary: The memories of our past shape us into what we will become in the future. So what shapes you if you have no memories of the past?
1. Before

Eyes in the darkness. He could see them, no he could feel them he could even hear them. He looked around and saw everything, and yet nothing. He shook his head to get over the spell of dizziness that had just passed over him. There were so many colors and it was so bright, yet pitch black at the same time. A nothing full of everything, that's what it was. Thoughts, knowledge, all of it had solidity, mass. He could touch what he thought, felt, saw, he could know things he didn't. The eyes, they were always there, they were always watching him, what were they? Who were they? He suddenly looked at the eyes and was almost certain of who they were. If he could only see them without this haze surrounding him. Haze? Wait, where did the haze come from? 'No! Not yet! I'm not ready!' He thought, but of course it was futile, the haze was all around him, choking him, his sight, his smell, his hearing, everything. Then it was all gone.  
Daemon sat bolt upright in bed. Sweating and panting, he looked around at his surroundings, making sure he was where he was supposed to be and not still in that place. He let out a small sigh of relief and threw the sheets off of him, he had been having that same dream for almost ten years now. The dream where he saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing, but did at the same time. The strangest part of the dream however, was that he knew everything, but when he woke up, he knew absolutely nothing, not even basic knowledges for a few seconds.  
Looking at his bloodshot eyes in the mirror, he remembered the eyes from the dream, he knew who they were, but he wouldn't believe himself. He had never gotten far enough in the dream to actually figure out who they were, until tonight. He washed his face off and went to stand on the balcony. He looked up at the moon and rested his arms on the ledge. Daemon's eyes widened as he looked up at the moon. The moon looked like the eye he had seen ever since he was 13. The eye had a malicousness to it that made Daemon shudder. He blinked his eyes a few times and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, the full moon had returned to its normal state.  
Daemon walked back inside the house to the bathroom and washed his face off. He toweled his face off and looked in the mirror again. His eyes, they were the eyes again. He yelled in frustration and punched the mirror, making it shatter. He sighed and let his hands rest on the sink basin, the blood from his knuckles where the shattered glass had stuck in it dripping down the drain. His doorbell rang and he sighed again. He walked to the other room after wrapping his knuckles with some stuff he had under the sink. He opened the door and saw a farmilliar face. He raised an eyebrow, "You're here late," were the first words out of his mouth. His comment was returned with a slap. "You didn't call me today."  
"Nice to see you too," Daemon said as he stepped aside to let his sister enter his house. She turned and looked at him angrily, "You can't even call and congratulate me on getting married, what a great brother you are." Daemon crossed his arms over his chest, "I would have called, had I been informed, or maybe got an invitation to your wedding." His younger sibling merely stared, "You know Erik's parents don't like you." Daemon grinned and went over to sit on his couch, "I feel so loved." 'As usual Daemon, your words are dripping with sarcasm.' 'What did you expect from such a cynical person?' 'Yes, could you expect anything less?" 'Will all of you please shut up?'  
After such a long time, Daemon was used to hearing his little friends inside his head. His sister's face softened, "It's them again isn't it?" He nodded, "How could you tell?" He asked, not really caring about the answer. "There's only one of me and you told them all to shut up." Daemon raised his eyebrow again, "I said that out loud?" She smiled and nodded, "Well, you do have a bad habit of speaking your mind." Daemon smiled, "Well, congratulations on the marriage Liz, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work tomorrow." He looked over at the clock. The irredescant green lights read 2:45. "Today..." he corrected himself, then he looked over at his sister. "Why are you here at 2:45 in the morning?" She shrugged, "I don't know, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come torment you. And speaking of marraige, when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?" Daemon looked over at her, "Oh come on, I have David to talk to about women, or maybe I could get a girlfriend and talk to her about women."  
His sister laughed and stood back up, "Well, like you said, you have work, and so do I, so I better get going." Daemon nodded and stood up to walk her over to the door. He opened it and watched her get into her car. She smiled and waved, he looked through her tinted windows, and saw what he knew was coming. They were her eyes. His own eyes widened and he ran towards her car. "NO!" he yelled as she slipped the keys into the ignition, she was about to turn them when he yanked her out of the car. But it was too late, the keys had been turned, they both made it a few feet from the car, when there was a deafening explosion. They both fell to the ground and Daemon shielded his sister with his body.  
After a few moments, she came around and looked up at Daemon, she couldn't see anything because hisbody was blocking the light. "Daemon?" she mumbled, barely able to speak because he was crushing her, even though he weighed a mere 185 pounds. "Daemon?" she repeated again and rolled him off of her. He rolled lazily over and lay there on his chest, with a piece of the car's body in his chest. 


	2. Where am I?

Daemon stood up and looked around, he was in that place again. "SHIT!" he yelled, and heard it echo, but as usual, he saw the sound and felt and smelled and tasted it also. He sighed and looked around. "I'm back again." This time though, it was different, a tall, shapely woman walked from nowhere, and looked at him. A tall, lanky man came and did the same, then a short, round man, and then a small old woman. "Hello Daemon," said the first woman. Daemon stared at her for a moment then his eyes narrowed, "I recognize your voice, but why are you in my dream?" The woman smiled, "Yes Daemon, you would recognize my voice, we are the voices you hear at night in your sleep, and whenever we see fit to talk to you."  
"Or just when we're bored," one of the men added. The short pudgy one. Daemon glared at him and he seemed to flinch a little. "What the hell are you doing in my dream?" He asked again. The woman smiled, but this time it was one of the men that answered, not the little round one that he had just glared at, but the tall lanky man, "You're not dreaming kid. You're dead, this is where you come when you're dead." Daemon crossed his arms over his chest, as before, "So then, why have I seen it in my dreams before?" All of them looked at each other and shrugged, "Nobody knows, ever since you appeared here, everyone just figured you were more on a spiritual level, but then we entered your mind and what we found confused us. You didn't believe in spiritual stuff, as a direct quote."  
Daemon glared at the woman, "So why the hell am I here? And why did you keep talking to me? And while we're on the subject, what the hell is with that dream?" The woman that had been explaining, the tall, shapely woman, did not answer this time, instead it was the other one, the old woman, "Patience child, all will be explained." Daemon sighed, "You know, for people who dig around in my head a lot, you sure as hell aren't all that enlightened about the small facts about me, such as the fact that I have very little patience." The men and women looked at each other and then back to Daemon, the tall woman then spoke again, "Daemon, we dig around in your head, yes, but we do not either need to know, or want to know anything besides what we are told to find out." The young man raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Told to find out? And who has told you to find out?"  
This last comment earned him a glare from the tall man, "Did you not hear her say that all would be explained? Since we can all see that you are so impatient to find out things about where you are and who we are, you ask a question and we will do our best to answer it if we can." Daemon nodded, "All right, fine, first off, who the hell are you people?" The young woman spoke up at this, "In case you hadn't figured out, the four of us are spirits, what we represent can be interpreted in many ways; for instance," she gestured towards the old woman, "She could be interpreted as wisdom, age, or even love, and yes, if you are wondering, we all have names, hers is Neesh, mine is Sarr, the young man here is Kan, and the short one there is Retin. You can decide for yourself what we are, but if you want an explination of what we truly are in terms of function, we serve as the memory of human kind."  
The white haired man nodded, understanding most of it, and satisfied that he was finally getting answers. "So, now that I know who you are, and I'm satisfied with the answer of where I am for the moment, let's move on to why I was seeing this place in my dreams." Neesh, the old woman, stepped forward, "I shall answer this for you. As we said before, nobody is really sure why you have seen this place before, it could be one of many reasons. You could be spiritually connected to someone who has died in your past, you could have been afflicted by an illness that was slowly killing you. The most plausable answer, however, is more scientific. You see, there are three realms. A realm of the living, where the corporeal bodies you saw all around you were mere shells for souls. The realm of dreams, which was what you saw when you slept, or should have, had you not come here, and the third, the realm of the dead, where you are now. You see, we believe that there was some traumatic event in a past life or in your current one, that made your spirit confused enough to travel to the realm of the dead, instead of dreams."  
Daemon nodded again, "So then, do you know what that experience was?" The young man, Kan, stepped forward. "No, we do not know what happened in your past life, but we have a way to figure it out, and we have been instructed to do so." "I'm gonna skip one of my questions and go straight to 'how do you plan to do that?'" "We have an item, an item that has never been tried before now, it isn't dangerous, but merely it has never been discovered it could be done until now." Daemon nodded, "I'll try it, but I need to know now, is there any way that I'll be able to get my life back?" Sarr shook her head, "That we cannot answer at the moment." Daemon thought for a moment, then paused and said, "So what is this thing I'm gonna be trying?" 


	3. Authors Note

Right, so I didn't add the claimer. I would say disclaimer, but everything in here is mine. So anyways, everything in here is mine, and yes, I know this isn't a crossover of anything, but hell, I thought I'd post it here anyways. And again, anyways, everything here is mine; unless there's something I should be told about. Right, so have fun and enjoy the rest of my story, which is not yet written, so you'll have to wait a while. Reviews please! 


End file.
